BBQ Rock Flavours
Flavours (So far) * Original - Ahh.. The most classic of them all. Everything BBQ rock related started from this single creation. An astounding creation. Awesome with a little bit o' spice. * Spicy' - The second flavour! Woo! One of Lava Tongue's favourite flavour. It's spicy, but you can handle it right? * Extreme Spice - If you thought the Spicy flavour was ''not a challenge at all, prepare your tastebuds on the Extreme Spice! Experts estimate only 2.169% of the population can eat this without gagging, spitting it out and breathing fire. ''We are not responsible for any injury or destruction caused. Eat at your own risk. * Exclusive Mystery Sauce! - An exclusive sauce only available in the first book of our trilogy Quest of the BBQ Rocks * Chilli - Brrr! A hot, spicy mix of grande'! Made straight from BBQ rock oil juice. An amazing sauce if put on just'o right place! * Icy Barbecue - The coldest flavour! Hoorah! Contains vague, tasty BBQ flavour, though blended with ice cones and sprinkles. The best so far, so be sure to buy it before the stock runs out! * Melted Lava' - Yaah! My personal favourite! Not idealistic for eating, but great for melting stuff and doing experiments in science. Ya' teacher'll love this! * Tomato Stalagmite and BBQ Stalactite - Rocky. Doesn't taste of much, except for being greatly fresh, but contains a faint scent of tomato and BBQ sauce flavour. Not healthy for eating, but great for perfumes or decoration! * Vulcanised BBQ rock oil - YUM!!! Our best flavour conjured up yet! Loved by numerous attendants. Gone through the process of vulcanisation, a process where you lessen fat, make tastier, and better quality. Truely delicious and beneficial! Very tasty on food, especially on pizza, with a combination of...you've guessed it: OLIVES! * Sprinkled BBQ salt - Oh yeah, SALT! Maybe not the one you'll expect normally, but this salt sprinkled on ye' toast is sure to make your taste buds dancing! * Extraordinary BBQ rock combined sauce (so far) - Can't tell you now. Find out ye'self! ;) * BBQ Rock with WASABI, PEPPER and a sprinkle of our taste bud bursting MYSTERY SAUCE - The best challenge yet! Edible, but very extreme. If you thought the Extreme Spice flavour was tough, check this one out! Only 0.76% of the Earth's population can eat this while still on their senses and not fainting. Eat at your own risk. I repeat, EAT AT YOUR OWN RISK. Want to spill lava through your mouth or breathe poison through your nose? This flavour's totally for you! (Warning: Even Lava Tongue can't handle this one!) * BBQ Scented Edible Flowers - Phew! Nothing dangerous this time. Contains pretty, yellow flowers that are great for gifts or perfumes. Or, if you're feeling ravenous, feel free to pop one in your mouth. No harm done! * BBQ ketchup with sweet-sour hail snack - Totally! The catchiest of the lot! Best sauce in the world, with exclusive bonus crunchy, cold, hail-like crackers! * BBQ Rock Burger - We had a collaboration with some burger comapanies to bring you the exquisite BBQ ROCK BURGER! In it we have, the popular Vulcanised BBQ rock oil, buns specially made to withstand the hotness of BBQ rocks, classic BBQ Rocks, Spicy tomatoes that go surprisingly well with BBQ Rocks and the handpicked crispiest lettuce we could find! Only available at your nearby burger stall now! Ultra Pack: $76.90 while $30.78/burger! * You've asked for it, so we got it: Elemental BBQ CHIPS With Lava Sauce Mixed With Vulcanised Wasabi Oil, Pepper, and Lava Tongue's Treat (SECRET)! The whole pack; seriously! But no need to thank us! This one's made specially for you, are adored customers! All you need to do is show us the BBQ voucher hidden inside a random book in our series, Quest of the BBQ Rocks. Show us it, and it's yours! * Guardian Spirit BBQ Realm Scented '''- ...Oh sorry, this flavour's so good that I fainted! Contains the best guardian power spirits: Kato, Enko, Atlas Bear, Suzaku, Daiba Washi etc, along with a much popular and beloved BBQ scent! Better than vulcanised BBQ rock oil and icy barbecue combined! Literally! A bit pricey, but totally worth it. Man, it's so good that you people are ripping us off! * '''Classic BBQ Rock Flavour with a slighto' combination of Lava Tongue's Fiery Breath, Ereth's Bowstring, the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox's Fur, and Latex - As always said, the original is the best. So use your logic: That previous statement is normally accurate, but the only rule that violates it is if a BETTER VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL is created! That's what we've got here. Classic, with a combo of our mascot Lava Tongue's breath, Ereth's magnificent bowstring, and Yodigimi's tail fur. And who doesn't like latex? * Titanium and Osmium Encased Fiery BBQ Meteorite - Once again, we have an exciting flavour. Just don't attempt to eat this. Your teeth with crumble off. But since its casing is made of Titanium, the hardest metal and Osmium, the densest metal, this flavour can be a great use to peg your enemies or targets down with a flaming piece of steel. * Plasmatic Ring of Fire; BBQ ROCK Version - Find this flavour in one of these locations: The Glowing Hand, The Old Windmill, The Eerie Watchtower, The Floating Island on the Pit of Lava, The Watchful Monolith, or the Alien Artefact. Ask us for permission to use Lava Tongue, for he will guide you to these locations. When eaten or simply thrown, flavours will come dancing out (LITERALLY) of the rock, and by simply imagining your favourite food, this rock will taste just as you asked for. And here it comes: When thrown or being masticated, a ring made of Plasma and Argon will miraculously appear looking just like GeometryPro64's avatar, adding great decoration, and also a source of light. The hardest flavour to retrieve, but if utilised correctly, definitely the best by far. * Energy Lava BBQ Rocks - This one's for all the sporty people. One bite of this rock will send a burst of adrenaline to your brain. Our secret energy formula will blast you away and you will be soon running 5 miles without a break! This rock is our thanks for all the athletes supporting our company! :D * BBQ Rocks: Chips Edition - Guess what? We've teamed up with one of the most popular chip companies in Australia, Smith's chips :D to create a new mouth-watering chip flavour, BBQ Rocks! Enjoy the smoky potato chip base coated with our hot saucy flavouring! ;)